legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Knuckles5/Top 10 Worst Death Battles Episodes
YEP... It's time for.... Top 10 Worst Death Battle Episodes! I'm daveg502/Knuckles5 and it's my job to list top 10 Worst Death Battles episodes in my opinion to see who will be Number 1 in Death Battle. Number 10: Mewtwo VS Shadow. Okay The reason I put this on Number 10 is because while both Analysis and Outcome are good. The Animation was short and this matchup didn't really make me hype. Brandon Yates Music: I Am all of Mewtwo is one of my favorites soundtrack though. Number 9: Link VS Cloud. The Outcome was very wrong in my opinion but at least it isn't a Zelda wanker Outcome... Which will be at one of the bottoms on the list.... The Animation is okay I guess. Number 8: Beast VS Goliath. Alright. The episode itself is very boring and bland. But at least The outcome is correct in my opinion. It's a filler episode. I know. Number 7: Pikachu VS Blanka. My childhood been crushed... I'm giving a meh on this episode. The reason it's one of the worst is because it was short and a filler video but I know this is from the past Death Battle episodes but still. I hope Pikachu can return in another Death Battle epsiode at some point. Number 6: Rogue VS Wonder Woman. Rogue aborbs Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is faster than Superman. Okay I will say that It's a VERY early on Death Battle episodes but still. Number 5: Mega Man VS Astro Boy. Mega Man should've Mega Won. While I can see Astro Boy being stronger faster and tougher but they did left out other Mega Man's abilities like He can copy Astro's abilities. What happend to that!? Number 4: Gaara VS Toph. I'll explain: They left out Gaara's more abilities and feats. The animation was good. I may have stop watching Naruto and never watch Avatar but man Toph has Outlier feats. Number 3: Yang VS Tifa. Tifa should've won. Here's why: The only reason they let Yang win is because of Screwattack working with Rooster Teeth. Plus They just want us to watch RWBY Volume 3. Tifa has punches Meteors before. Yang uses her Semblance to finish off Tifa. Plus Torrian's animation is my least favorite of all of his animations. Number 2: Goku VS Superman 2. Why did they have to make this....? Dragon Ball Super is still on going... We have to wait until Goku's new powers and transformation... But at least the Animation is decent. And Number 1 of my most worst Death Battle in y opinion: Bowser VS Ganondorf. Oh my god... Everything about this episode is VERY and VERY Wrong! They give Bowser Nothing and It's like "This is a Ganondorf show with Bowser as a special guest star" BS. The Animation. I hate it. I hate it sooo much. But the worst of all BS they did: Ganondorf can only be killed by Holy Weapons such as like The Master Sword and Silver Arrows. Ben (Wiz). Chad (Boomstick) LISTEN TO YOUR RESEARCH TEAM GUYS! It's like saying Ganondorf can beat EVERY fictional characters like Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku Superman Saitama Galactus Unicron Hulk Doomsday and Asura at the same time. I can go on about this for soo long but I don't want to waste my time ranting. It's sooo frustrating... Ugh... Fuck Zelda Wankers... And that's my top 10 worst Death Battle episodes. Category:Blog posts